To Myself From Once Upon A Time
by soundlessAria
Summary: Songfic. Kuroko raised his head to stare at his reflection. He asked himself his everyday question. 'Will I ever change' This is Kuroko's side of the story. [late contribution for AkaKuro Week 2016 Day 5]
This is my late contribution for the 5th day of **AkaKuro Week 2016** ~ I got sick and didn't get to finish writing the story on time. *sobs*

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.

I do not own the cover photo either. Credits go to their respective owners.

 **Warning:** Grammatical errors, unbetaed, and limited vocabulary.

* * *

 **To Myself From Once Upon A Time**

* * *

 _Please, hang out with me for just a little while_

 _And, please, listen to this slightly gloomy song_

 _My reflection in the mirror yesterday truly resembles myself today_

He was weak. He does everything to improve, but nothing seemed to work out. Was he cursed? He had always wondered. It was unbelievable how he can remain the person he was, despite the many times he had tried to become better.

Kuroko slowly shifted on his bed as the first ray of morning light entered his room's window. He yawned once before getting up, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the lingering somnolence. He, then, neatly folded his blanket and shook off the dust on his pillow. After arranging his bed, he went to the bathroom to prepare himself for school. He leaned on the lavatory, and, with a sigh, raised his head to stare at his reflection.

The bluenette asked himself his everyday question. _Will I ever change?_

 _It was sad, it was frustrating, and it was painful,_

 _But no one cared to listen to me_

 _So, my knees were my only friend_

It came close to the point where he was about to give up. His world briefly came to a stop.

Kuroko loved basketball more than anything else. It was the very first thing he had seriously put his mind into. Well, maybe… except for vanilla milkshakes. Vanilla milkshakes always come first on his favorites list.

On his first year of middle school, he had set his mind to join the basketball club. He believed it was the right place where he could improve his skills… if he truly did have any. Fortunately, he did enter the club. In the end, however, unfortunately, he was placed on the Third String– where the weakest of the weak members were gathered.

Kuroko thought that it was only the beginning, that there were still ways he can do to reach the First String. He thought… and he believed… But those remained to be just measly ideas to comfort himself.

Somewhere, along the line, he met one of the First String members– Aomine Daiki, a regular and the basketball club's ace. He was a first year student like Kuroko, but he was far, far, more accomplished than him.

 _What a cruel world it is_ , Kuroko shook his head as he inwardly thought.

 _My tears falling down drops after drops have reached someone, somewhere_

" _Say, do you know that your heart is only visible to people other than you?"_

He was an inch closer to giving up on the sport he loved. That is, until he met _him_ …

And so, everything around him began moving again…

Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko's first impression of the red-haired vice-captain of the basketball team was that he was an enigma. He has this air of superiority around him, which felt as if it would prick you if you come close to him without his permission. The fact, that Kuroko had caught the redhead's eye only caused the bluenette to also get interested in Akashi. He was almost invisible with his low presence, after all. It wasn't an everyday occurrence for someone to notice him as easy as Akashi did.

Akashi was the one who returned his hope. He was the one who taught him his current style. He was the one who helped him got up when he had almost fallen out of place. He was the one who made him feel alive once more.

 _Right now, as I'm heading towards tomorrow_

 _I can hear some familiar voices._

 _Saying, "See you again tomorrow," waving both hands_

 _And saying, "Do your best," to my back_

 _As I break into a run on the asphalt surface,_

 _I can feel my warm tears soaking into my skin_

 _So, bye-bye "myself today from once upon a time"_

Before Kuroko knew it, his eyes began following Akashi's every movement… and he has already…

 _Please, hang out with me once again_

 _Now, that I've slightly gotten more positive_

 _Does my heart look like it's twinkling?_

Kuroko woke up one morning. Following his usual routine, he looked in the mirror and saw… a vague smile cross his reflection's lips.

He was glad he met Akashi.

 _Was it sad? Was it frustrating? It was painful, that's for sure,_

 _But, please, don't say that no one cares to listen to you_

 _My friend_

His middle school years were filled with happiness. Or so, he thought.

Everything began spiraling down on their third year.

It was the time Kuroko experienced how bitter victory could also taste.

 _Your tears falling down drops after drops have reached me today_

" _Come on, it's alright! I'm looking at your heart!"_

It was the morning after they won their 3rd consecutive Nationals championship. The paralyzing memory was still fresh inside the bluenette's head. The terrifying numbers flashing on the scoreboard: 111-11; Ogiwara's voice, as he called out Kuroko's name, which sounded broken to the bluenette's ears; his own teammates who he can't even clearly see behind his tears; his own silent sobbing which doesn't seem to reach anyone present on the court. If he could stake his whole basketball career just to forget about everything, he would surely do. However, all he could do was fold his knees and lock himself away as the scene endlessly replayed itself inside his head.

 _Right now, as you're heading towards tomorrow_

 _I shouted with a familiar voice_

 _Saying, "See you again tomorrow," waving both my hands_

 _And saying, "Do your best," to your back_

 _Sending along my twinkling heart_

 _Which has broken into a run_

 _So, bye-bye "myself today from once upon a time"_

Kuroko felt as if they'd left him. It was as if he was chasing after his teammates shadows, without any means of catching up to them. He felt forlorn and lost.

The bluenette soullessly stood up from his bed. He mechanically moved towards the bathroom's direction, uncaring about the blanket which messily slipped down to the floor. His eyes were clouded and empty. The pools of sky blue which once shone with determination were now dazed with hopelessness. Gathering his strength, he tightly held on the sink and hesitantly lifted his head to stare at his own reflection. He breathed out a broken laugh as he met his own gaze. He looked like a splintered doll.

Warm tears began welling up his eyes. It took everything in him to not let out his sobs. He doesn't want to trouble his own family because of the problems, he, himself, had caused.

If only he had acted earlier…

If only he hadn't let his own team go astray…

If only he hadn't acted stubbornly and played on their first game…

If only he wasn't the coward he was right now…

If only…

None of those should have happened.

 _Please, hang out with me just a little more_

 _This time, it's my turn to be of help_

 _To all the people who have supported me_

 _When I felt like crying just a little_

One day, everything came rushing back, like an uninvited storm, inside his head.

His teammates' smiling faces as they spent their lunch together; the small squabbles between Aomine and Kise, which he thought, before, were troublesome yet he now miss; Midorima's abrupt mentions of the daily Oha-Asa horoscopes and the greenette's strange behavior of filing and taping his fingers; Murasakibara's binge eating which causes trouble for the team, but they still let him do as he pleases; and, of course, how Akashi can control such a disagreeable team.

Kuroko also remembered Akashi's overprotectiveness when Haizaki was about to lay a hand on him, that one time the two of them had an argument. He remembered the look of concern on Akashi's face every time Kuroko completed his hellish training regimen, courtesy of the redhead, despite Akashi saying that it was all to "improve Kuroko's stamina." He remembered the kind look on Akashi's face when he first welcomed him on the team.

…And that's when he completely realized everything.

At first, the bluenette left it as just simple admiration for the redhead. He thought the short-lived adoration only sprouted because of Akashi's proficiency at every task he does, which Kuroko dreamed to be like. How wrong he was.

Kuroko wondered if he ever did anything for him… for his captain… for the person who made him stand on his own feet again. He endlessly questioned his mind, but found no answer.

Inside his mind, he heard the voice of his past self whisper.

 _It was sad, it was frustrating, and it was painful,_

 _But you always looked at me and listened to me_

 _So, it's my turn this time_

"Have you found your answer?" Akashi asked.

The two met each other on their way to the gymnasium, just before their middle school graduation ceremony.

Kuroko breathed deeply, and opened his eyes with steeled resolve. Instead of answering Akashi's question, he gave a different reply. "I will no longer runaway." _I will do everything to make you and everyone else love basketball again. And maybe… maybe, at that time, I'll finally be able to tell you everything. That's why…_

 _Please, wait a bit longer, Akashi-kun._

 _As you struggle, unable to swim in the sea made of your tears falling drops after drops_

 _I can sing for you the magic spell "It's all right," and that will be a lifebuoy to your heart_

Kuroko did meet the end of his promise. He, together with his new team, Seirin, defeated the Generation of Miracles, and also ended the Emperor's reign.

"I am…" Kuroko smiled as he looked at Akashi's desperate expression.

The redhead tried to block him from shooting.

"…the shadow that has overcome the light," the bluenette continued as he sent an alley oop to his team's ace.

The sound of the whistle signaled the end of the match, and Seirin was declared the victor of the Winter Cup, with only a single point difference against the opposing team.

.

.

.

…And, now, the present situation.

Kuroko found himself standing before Akashi.

The redhead seemed to have followed the bluenette's team on their way to the dugout.

"Can I bother you for a bit?" Akashi asked with a smile, though Kuroko noticed how Akashi seemed to have lowered his gaze for a bit.

Kuroko tightly clenched his fist, his heart began to thump loudly against his chest. _Maybe, now's the right time…?_ "Of course. I don't mind," he answered before looking towards his coach, as if asking for permission, to which Riko just nodded. Kuroko closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. He was about to blurt out his words, when Akashi's came without warning.

"I've been in love with you for a long time, Kuroko," Akashi straight-out said, a kind smile visible on his face, the red in his eyes fond and thoughtful.

Kuroko's eyes slowly widened in surprise as his mind, bit-by-bit, processed his former captain's sudden confession. His mouth flopped open and close like a fish, as he tried to form a coherent response. Never did he think that Akashi also feels that way about him. He expected to confess and get dumped, thereafter, and that's that. However, fate seemed to be working its way to his advantage.

The bluenette had never felt so full. His eyes began to water, but he tried his best to deny the tears that are about to fall from his eyes.

 _Thank you, Akashi-kun._

 _Right now, I'm heading towards tomorrow with you_

 _Hand in hand, towards tomorrow_

 _As I listen to the many voices_

 _I've held close to my back_

 _We start crying at the same time_

 _Showing each other our warmhearted smile_

 _So, bye-bye "myself today from once upon a time"_

 _I also love you..._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

This is my first songfic~

I would love to hear your thoughts!

And to those who still haven't watched the fan-made KuroBasu video of the song, I greatly advise you to, please, do! It's cute and heartwarming~ The title is: **Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku**. (*^▽^*)/


End file.
